Cinquante nuances de Bonheur
by lady-net31
Summary: Quelque années plus tard...
1. Chapter 1

Je me trouve sur le ponton du Grace, alanguie sur le dos, je porte un bikini Valentino rouge a pois blanc qui a couté presque 500 dollars, une folie pour si peu de tissu, alors que couvrant mon visage mon chapeau de paille lui ne m'a couté que 5 dollars sur l'étale d'un marché. Je suis dans cette position de statut depuis près d'une heure. Je n'ai pas fait bouger un seul musque de mon corps, de sorte qu'il est impossible de distinguer si je dors ou non. Si je m'évertue tant à ne pas bouger, c'est parce que je veux espionner en toute tranquillité. Je veux pouvoir me régale le plus possible du spectacle délicieux qu'est Christian Grey, sans qu'il puisse me distraite de son regard perçant qui me fait perdre la tête a chaque fois.

Et quel spectacle. Mon Mari est assis a la barre du bateau notre petit garçon dans les bras, ce dernier n'arrête pas de lui poser de questions sur tout ce qui l'entoure, il est d'une curiosité extrême comme son papa est entend obtenir les réponses a ces questions. Christian a une patience et une douceur d'ange avec lui, il prend le temps de tout lui explique en des termes simple de manière a ce qu'il comprenne, car après tout Teddy n'a que 5 ans. C'est incroyable a quel point ils peuvent ce ressembleraient tout les deux, même yeux, même couleur de cheveux, et cette été même coupe aussi, je pense en souriant. Je me remémore hier après midi quand je leurs est couper les cheveux a tout les deux. Ce fut un plus facile pour Christian que pour Teddy. Il n'a pas arrêté pas de gigoter dans tout les sens jusqu'à ce que je trouve la parade pour le faire rester tranquille. Oui, la promesse d'une sucrerie a toujours eux de bons résultats avec Teddy, sur Christian aussi d'ailleurs même s'il ne s'agit pas vraiment des même genres de gourmandises.

Mon regard ce concentre à nouveau sur lui, mon adorable mari, comme je l'aime, et de plus en plus avec les années qui passe, je pense. Cette réflexion fait bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine et je songe un instant a ce que deviendrait ma vie si il devait m'être arraché prématurément, mon sang ce glace et tout le bien-être que j'éprouvais il y a encore 30 seconde me quitte instantanément, car malgré ces 6 dernières années de bonheur sans nuage je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser régulièrement a tout ce que nous avons du endurer pour en arriver là, et a quel point tout ceci peux être fragile si on ni prend pas garde. Ma conscience lève la tête de son livre du moment « Les Hauts du hurle vent » d'Emily Brontë, elle ôte lentement ses lunettes en demi lune, plisse les yeux et m'observe attentivement avant de lever son index et de m'adresse un « non » sévère qui ressemble a une aiguille de métronome. _Est-ce que tu vas arrêter avec ses idées noire, qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin, tu vas vraiment finir par t'attirer des ennuies à force de les craindre. Cesse de t'inquiéter et profite de ton bonheur, zut. _Elle a raison, je sais, mais… Tout a coup des gazouillis mêlé a des débuts de pleurent résonne dans le combiné du baby phone posé a coté de moi, m'arrachant a mon conflit intérieur et a mes pensées morose, est c'est tant mieux car je refuse de m'attarder plus longtemps sur ces idées qui s'empare de moi de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps sans que ne n'arrive à m'expliquer pourquoi d'ailleurs. A croire que le bonheur a une date de péremption et que j'arrive bientôt à la date limite.

- Maman, je crois que notre fille réclame un de ces parents. Tu y vas, ou veux-tu que je m'en charge ?, me demande Christian sans me regarder, me ramenant définitivement à la réalité.

- Comment sais-tu que je suis réveiller ?, je glousse, sans pour autant bouger.

- Je l'sais, ricane-t-il.

- Mais comment ?

- A votre respiration Mme Grey. Je connais le corps de ma femme par cœur dois-je vous le rappeler.

- Non, Mr Grey, je le sais très bien, vous m'en faite souvent la démonstration.

- Et puis je sais bien que de tant en tant tu aime te rincer l'œil, alors je te laisse faire. D'ailleurs j'en fais tout autant de mon coté, alors je ne vais pas te le reprocher.

- Pourtant tu ne m'as pas regardé une seul fois depuis que je suis allongé, dis-je faussement vexé.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui, j'en suis sur Mr Grey, j'affirme.

- Si tu le pense, loin de moi l'idée de tant dissuadé, mais mon regard n'ai jamais loin de toi sache-le, bébé.

- Mmm.

- Et puis, qui pourrait décemment s'empêcher de regarder un corps aussi bien foutu que le tien ?

- Pervers.

- J'assume, rigole-t-il.

Je révèle alors mon visage recouvert de mon chapeau de paille et me retrouve légèrement éblouie par les rayons d'un soleil déclinant de fin de journée, ce qui me fait plisser les yeux.

- Merci, Mr Grey, vous êtes toujours au petit soin pour moi.

- Toujours Mme Grey, mais dit moi j'espère que tu n'as pas pris de coup de soleil, au quel cas je serais dans l'obligation de te passer des glaçons sur tout le corps cette nuit, sourit-il malicieux.

Je me fige. Mon corps réagis instantanément à ces mots plein de sous entendu, est un vague de plaisir m'emplis entièrement. Je décide de saisir la balle au bond.

- On verra bien, mais c'est vrai que j'ai très chaud tout à coup, Christian.

Il inspire profondément, et me sourit avec un regard plein de promesse futur. Qui c'est quels idées peuvent bien lui passé par la tête en cette instant. Je lui souris en retour sachant que je les découvriraient bien assez tôt, même si pendant ces vacances en famille Christian se montre plus sage que d'habitude, la présente a bord du Grace, de ces parents et de mon père l'y obligeant un peu, hélas pour moi. Cette pensé, me fait faire une moue de remord.

- Oh, ne vous inquiété pas Mme Grey, je peux m'occuper de vous comme vous le méritée, même de manière très silencieuse.

Et voilà, comme toujours il devine mes pensées de manière si claire, que je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il est doté de cette faculté.

- Je l'espère bien Mr Grey, je le taquine.

- N'aillez aucune inquiétude a ce sujet, Mme Grey.

Je suis alors tirer des mes joutes verbale, par les pleures de ma fille qui ne gazouille plus du tout à présent, ah encore une autre impatiente. Je suis cernée par trois caractères autoritaires. J'attrape au vol mon paré-haut assortie a mon maillot de bain que je ceins a ma taille et mes lunettes de soleil puis me dirige a l'intérieur du bateau ou ma Phoebe Grace Ella Grey et debout dans son parc. Elle me tend ces bras, désespérait, mais je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle elle pleure sais parce que quand elle c'est réveillée elle était seul dans la pièce. Ma petite fille qui adore être le centre de toutes les attentions ne supporte pas d'être négliger. Et avec Christian qui cède à tous ces caprices, ça promet. Je m'attends à voir grandir une mini Mia.

- Alors ma chérie, c'est quoi ce gros chagrin.

- Maman, maman, m'appelle-t-elle, ses bras tendu vers moi pour que je la délivre de sa prison.

A l'instant même, ou je la prends dans mes bras ces sanglots ce calme et elle me sourit. Mon cœur fond. Je succombe à ce sourire bien familier et irrésistible, celui de mon mari adorer. Phoebe a mes yeux et mes cheveux mais le sourire c'est la copie conforme de celui de son père, et une chose est sur, tout comme lui, elle c'est parfaitement bien en joué malgré son jeune âge.

- Maman, maman, m'appelle aussi Teddy, qui a surgit dans la cabine et tire impatiemment sur mon paré-haut pour obtenir toute mon attention.

- Hé toi, je lui souris, dit moi ou est passé papa ?

- Il est au téléphone avec papi, on lève l'encre maman, me répond-t-il, le plus sérieusement et le plus naturellement du monde.

- On lève l'encre ?, je le questionne, et pourquoi ?

- Ben, parce que papi veux qu'on aille le chercher, me répond-t-il de manière évidente comme si ma question était idiote.

- Ah, d'accord, d'accord, je ris. Excuse moi, mais je n'étais pas au courant je le taquine. Bon alors je crois que tu vas échapper au bain pou heures de plus, mon petit pois.

Il rit en secouant la tête, il est ravi. Car il sait ce qui suit généralement après le bain, et mon petit homme refuse toujours d'aller ce couché tôt.

- Tu a de la chance que ce soit les vacances, canaille.

- Oui, j'sais.

Puis il me tourne le dos pour partir rejoindre Christian en courant.

- Et Teddy, ne cour pas et attends moi s'il te plait.

Je me tourne rapidement et attrape le tout petit gilet de sauvetage rouge pour le mettre a ma fille, celui que Teddy porte est jaune et bleu tout comme son maillot de bain. Ils sont si drôle avec, surtout Teddy qui a toujours ces deux mains agrippé de chaque coté du gilet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand il le porte il me fait pensée un peu a cette façon pompeuse de ce tenir, qu'avait les personnes importante a l'époque, la cage thoracique gonflé la tête haute, les mains enserrer sur les revers de leurs veste de costumes, prés a dégainé a tout moment leurs montre a gousset de la petit poche de leurs gilet prévue a cette effet. Les poche du gilet de sauvetage de mon fils eux serve surtout a caché les bonbons que Ray lui donne en cachète, enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensent tous les deux.

Nous ressortons de la cabine juste au moment ou Christian allume les moteurs du bateau, ce qui fait sursautais Phoebe qui ce blotti dans mes bras en serrant mon coups des toute ces forces. Je lui passe une main dans les cheveux et l'embrasse ce qui la rassure aussitôt.

- Là, là, ce n'ai rien ma chérie, papa va faire bouger le bateau, tu veux ?

Elle hoche la tête pour dire oui timidement, puis me sourit. Elle ce détend et desserre un peu son étreinte, mais reste malgré tout blotti contre moi.

- Christian, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?, je croyais que tes parents nous rejoignaient ici, et qu'on ne levé l'ancre que demain matin.

- Oui, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais ils son coincé au port, le moteur du bateau pneumatique ne veux pas démarrer, et ils ne peuvent pas en louer un autre il est trop tard, alors on va passer la nuit amarrer, et puis comme ça je pourrais faire réparer le moteur tôt demain matin afin qu'on ne soit pas trop retarder pour notre départ.

- Je vois, mais on devrait attendre Ray avant de bougé, il ne va pas nous retrouver sinon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai eu au téléphone, il est plus près du port que de nous alors il nous attend là-bas.

- Super, en route alors.

Christian commence à faire bouger le bateau.

- A tribord toute moussaillon, dit-il d'une grosse voix à l'attention de Teddy en lui tendant les bras pour qui grimpe sur ses genoux.

- Oui, papa, s'écrit Teddy en ce précipitant dans sa direction, a tribord toute.

- Alors, Teddy, pour aller a tribord on tourne la barre de quel coté moussaillon, l'interroge Christian.

- A droite Papa, à droite.

- Tu es sur moussaillon ?

- Oui papa.

- Bravo, mon fils, dit-il fièrement en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, alors c'est parti on tourne la barre à droite ensemble à un, deux, trois.

Les sourcilles de teddy ce fronce, mon petit homme est sérieux et très concentré sur ce qu'il fait. A le voir on croirait vraiment que c'est lui qui dirige le bateau, d'ailleurs je suis sur qu'il en est persuadé. Je m'assoie sur la banquette au coté de Christian, nos regard ce croise et s'accroche en un instant, il se penche alors vers moi, me chuchote dans le cou un « je t'aime », puis m'embrasse la gorge. Je glousse, chatouiller.

- Regarde un peu devant toi tu veux, je le taquine en tentent de le repousser d'un geste affectueux avec mon coude.

Il ne ce recule pas pour autant et toujours contre mon cou m'averti affectueusement, « aille, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, Mme Grey », avant de ce redresser et d'ajouter d'une haute voix rieuse.

- Ce n'est pas a moi qu'il faut dire ça, mais à Teddy, c'est lui qui pilote, m'est-ce pas mon fils.

- Oui, papa, lui répond ce dernier fièrement.

- Tu voix, me sourit-il en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Je rentre dans son jeu.

- C'est vrai Teddy, c'est bien toi qui conduit ce gros bateau, c'est très impressionnant dit donc.

- Oui, j'sais, ce contente-t-il de répondre en osant les épaules. Mais papa m'a bien apprit, pas vrai papa ?

- Absolument moussaillon, est je compte sur toi pour nous amenais a bon port, d'accord.

- Mmm, ce contente de dire Teddy.

- C'est bien ton fils, s'esclaffe Christian en l'entendant répondre du bout des lèvres.

- Notre fils, je le corrige, je ne crois pas qu'il tienne une telle assurance de sa mère.

- Je te trouve très sur de toi, mon amour.

- Oui, si tu le dit, ris-je.

- Je le dit, affirme-t-il, tu es aussi très intelligente, très douce, très attentionné, très belle…, la liste et interminable Mme Grey.

C'est à ce moment là, que Phoebe donne un petit coup sur le bras de son père, afin de se rappeler a son bon plaisir.

- Papa, papa, braille-t-elle vexé.

- Oui, ma chérie, dit Christian en reportant toute son attention sur sa fille, toi aussi tu es déjà très belle, ma petit princesse et je sais d'avance que tu as hérité de toute les qualités de maman. Tu feras de grande chose ma fille.

Pour réponse Phoebe lui sourit et je ris.

- Armé du caractère de son père je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Christian sourit, embrasse affectueusement sa fille sur le front, et moi a pleine bouche, me laissant complètement hors d'haleine. Une fois sont étreinte relâcher je ne peux que soupirer d'aise. Christian exquise un sourire face à ma réaction béate puis reporte son attention sur le tableau de bord et corriger légèrement la direction en mettant la main sur celle de Teddy pour tourner légèrement la barre. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur son épaule et plonge mon regard sur l'océan qui s'étant a perte de vue devant moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Nous filons à assez vive allure vers le port dans notre catamaran. Je suis heureuse que Christian et accepte de partir aussi simplement, enfin pour lui je veux dire, car soyons honnête c'est bien plus ce que la plupart des gens ne pourrons jamais s'offrir. J'ai d'ailleurs du négocier durement comme toujours, et le plus simple que j'ai pu obtenir fut, pas de garde du corps et pas de voilier de près de 40 mètre de long avec personnel pour le service. Même après presque 6 ans de mariage avec un millionnaire, cela me gène encore tout cette étalage argent, mais je ne le reproche plus a Christian, non, je me contente de le refréner, quand je peux, comme cette fois-ci et vraiment je ne le regrette pas. Ces vacances justes en famille sont les meilleurs que j'ai eu de toute ma vie. Surtout quand Christian ma fait la surprise d'invité ses parents et Ray a ce joindre a nous. Ma mère et Bob étant hélas retenue par le tournoi amateur de Golf de ce dernier que sont Country Club organise tout les ans. En temps que tenant du titre Bob ne pouvais pas ce désister.

Le plus bizarre, mais je dois l'avouer aussi, le plus agréable, c'est de pouvoir me retourner sans tomber nez à nez une fois sur deux sur Taylor ou Sawyer, ce n'est pas que je les aime pas tout les deux bien au contraire, ils font presque parti de la famille tout comme Gail d'ailleurs, c'est juste que quand ils sont là j'ai l'impression qu'un danger plane. Je ne me l'explique pas. C'est comme si la notion de danger était attacher a leurs fonctions, du coup pas de garde du corps pas de risque. Un raisonnement très simpliste c'est vrai, mais pratique pour ce sentir mieux quand des crises de panique me prenne.

Pour Christian aussi ces vacances sont spécial, il est plus détendu que jamais je le sens. Pour la première fois de sa vie il a délégué totalement et pour deux semaines entières les reines de Grey Enterprise Holdings, Inc. à Ross, j'aurais crue que cela lui causerait plus de traça que ça, mais non, au contraire même, il est tout à nous, aux enfants et a moi. Rien ne peu venir entacher son humeur. Il a expressément demandé à être contacté uniquement en cas de gros crise, et le fait que le téléphone satellite ne sonne pas depuis une semaine et très bon signe pour lui et par conséquent pour moi.

Pendant que je rêvasse et savoure mon plaisir, nous arrivons en vue des côtes des îles d'Hawaii, le spectacle au coucher du soleil et merveilleux, le ciel c'est paré de couleurs rose et orange est les feuilles des palmiers dance au gré des légères brises qui souffle de tant en temps en temps. Je suis tellement accaparer par la beauté des lieux que je mets un moment avant de remarque que Christian prend une autre direction que le port.

- Heu Christian, je sais que comparer à toi je suis nulle en navigation mais, le port ce n'est pas plutôt par là ? Tu sais là où il y a toute les lumières brille au loin, je le questionne.

- Si, ricane-t-il.

- Mais alors ou vas-tu ?

- Tu vas voir, un peu de patience.

Un sourire malicieux c'est étendue sur son beau visage. Je connais bien ce sourire là. Il manigance quelque chose, c'est certain, mais quoi ? Les pensées qui m'assaillent réveille ma déesse intérieure de sa sieste aux songes lubriques, elle s'étire et se relève voluptueusement dans ses draps en soie rouge. _Alors c__'__est quoi là super surprise_, demande-t-elle en trépignant d'impatience et en tapant frénétiquement dans ces mains en rigolant. Celle-là franchement quel chipie. A cet instant le catamaran entre par la gauche dans une grande crique ou une magnifique plage de sable blanc ce dessine en arc de cercle. Je reste bouche baie devant le décor qui ce déroule sous mes yeux. Sur le côté droit de la crique presque collé à la falaise un long ponton en bois claire d'au moins 200 mètre de long se déroule tel un tapis pour ce jeté dans l'océan pacifique. C'est alors que je reconnais le jet-ski de Ray, et le bateau pneumatique qu'avais pris les parents de Christian, ils sont amarraient au ponton.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, je demande soupçonneuse ?

- Ah, Mme Grey, toujours des questions, soupir-t-il joyeusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mijote encore Christian ? Tes parents ne sont pas vraiment tombés en panne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas vraiment non, ricane-t-il.

- Où somme-nous ?

- Et bien, nous somme chez nous Mme Grey, dit-il en écartant les bras en grand.

- Chez nous, je répète abasourdi, en balayant du regard la crique.

- Oui chez nous.

- Tu plaisante, n'est-ce pas ?

Je contemplant alors plus attentivement la superbe maison poser en retrait sur la plage avec sont toit en bois exotique et c'est mur de verre qui laisse entrevoir la lumière intérieur. Depuis le largue on dirait un phare nous guidant dans la bonne direction. Elle est magnifique et gigantesque bien sur, je dirais qu'elle doit bien faire au moins 200 mètre carré. Je secoue la tête en souriant et en repensant à ma vision de vacances simple a peine 1 minute plus tôt. Ma moue n'échappe pas à Christian.

- Il me semblait pourtant qu'on s'était mi d'accord, non ?

- Et je n'ai pas enfreins les règles, ce défend-t-il un levant les mains, pas de garde du corps, pas de gros bateau, pas de personnel de maison.

- Je vois, Mr Grey, on joue sur les mots, je soupire, c'est ma faute j'en conviens, je ferais donc en sorte la prochaine fois que ma liste soit plus précise, afin de paré a l'impensable.

- Arrête de râlée bébé. Tu ne l'aime pas ?, me taquine-t-il, voyant très bien à ma tête que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Christian.

- Alors ?

Alors ? Alors il a encore dépensait une somme folle pour cette maison. Rien que d'essayer de deviner combien elle a pu couter, j'en ai le vertige. Ma déesse intérieure elle s'est fiche, la seule chose a laquelle elle pense c'est qu'elle va enfin pouvoir ce mettre poitrine a l'air voir même carrément a poile sur une plage sans que son mari ne trouve rien à redire.

- Alors, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Dit qu'elle te plait, dit que tu l'aime, dit que tu m'aime, rigole-t-il, je ne sais pas dit n'importe quoi.

- Je l'adore, et je t'adore encore plus. Mais c'est encore une dépense extravagante pour moi Christian, et tu sais très bien que je ne sais jamais comment réagir a tout ces cadeaux …

- Stop, bébé, respire tu veux. Il ce penche pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Je n'attends aucune réactions particulière de ta part, dis moi juste que tu n'es pas fâchée, ce sera suffisant pour moi.

- Non je ne suis pas fâché, seulement je ne m'habitue pas tu vois.

- Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu habitue bébé, c'est tellement mieux comme ça.

Gêne je baise les yeux et reporte mon attention sur mes deux petits pois qui sont tout autant que moi subjuguer par le paysage.

- Alors mes bébés comment trouvez-vous notre nouvelle maison ?

Si Phoebe elle tape dans ses mains en souriant juste, mon petit homme lui froncé un instant les sourcils pour réfléchir avant de ce tourné un grand sourire sur les lèvres pour questionné son père.

- On va habiter ici maintenant papa ?, demande Teddy, je sens qu'il a l'air ravie par la perspective de pouvoir ce baigné tout les jours.

- Non Teddy, on habite a Seattle, c'est là que ce trouve le travail de papa tu sais bien, mais on viendra ici aussi souvent qu'on pourra, mon fils, et toi et moi on pourra jouer au pirate, tu veux ?

- Oh non, papa, je ne veux pas être comme le capitaine Crochet, proteste-t-il.

- Ah non, ricane Christian, toujours surpris par la reparti de son fils, est qui tu voudrais être alors ?

- Je voudrais être John Smith, papa ou Christophe Colomb.

Je ricane.

- Et voilà, a force de lui lire toutes ces histoires de colons et de navigateur, tu en a fait un a un intrépide aventurier, si ça continue comme ça a 18 ans il nous abandonnera pour parcourir les océans de long en large.

Christian ne relève pas ma boutade, au contraire même son front ce plisse inquiet, il réfléchit.

- Christian, je le tire aussitôt de ses sombres pensées en passant ma main dans ces cheveux, je rigole tu sais, ton fils t'aime plus que quiconque, c'est une vrai glue, jamais il ne partira loin de toi, tu peux en être sur.

Parlait de l'éloignement d'un de ses enfants n'est pas quelque chose qui plait a mon mari, même pour rire. Il souffre encore de l'abandon de son père, de la mort prématuré de sa mère alors ce genre de pensées l'angoisse toujours beaucoup. D'ailleurs lorsque Teddy a fait 5 ans l'année dernière ça à était très dure pour Christian, cela lui a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs d'enfance. Suite à ça, et pour palier à son propre manque, il a redoublé d'attention pour son fils, enfin si c'est possible de l'être plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il lui arrive même de l'emmener au bureau avec lui, de temps en temps ce que Teddy adore.

Rassurer un peu par mes paroles réconfortante, il se détend de nouveau. Puis je sens qu'il chasse ses mauvais souvenirs de son esprit pour me revenir complètement. Ah mon cinquante nuances, il n'ai jamais loin.

- Bon alors moussaillon, on l'arrime ce navire ? Tes grands parents doivent nous attendre, tu crois pas.

- Oui Capitaine, dit Teddy en portant une main à son front en guise de salut militaire.

Christian et moi explosons de rire, notre petit homme nous surprend toujours.


End file.
